You’re my sunflower
by 0callmequeen0
Summary: Haley Knight n'est pas vraiment une adolescente comme les autres. Mais grâce à sa meilleure amie Michelle, elle réussira à faire face aux problèmes quotidiens que doit traverser une adolescente lambda... Malgré cela, Haley cache bien des secrets...


Cela devait faire une demie heure, ressentie deux heures que Haley s'ennuyait a en mourir en cours de français, elle sait parfaitement parler cette langue. Il est vrai qu'au début, cela flattait son égo de participer en cours et de connaître toutes les réponses avec un accent irréprochable, mais à force c'est… chiant ? C'est comme ça que disent les jeunes de son âge pour dire que c'est lassant non ? Enfin, passons, pendant ce temps elle peut toujours observer Peter et elle s'en fiche totalement de passer pour une folle auprès des autres pour le trouver attrayant, elle en a que faire, cela ne se commende pas l'amour. C'est arrivé d'un coup avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait mit du temps pour se l'admettre, et avant cela, Haley avait parlé de ces nombreuses sensations qui remontaient en elle à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait Peter à sa meilleure amie Michelle, diagnostique fait, cela s'appelle l'amour Haley ! Youpi ! Elle aime se sentir complètement dépendante d'une personne après lui avoir adresser la parole que 5 fois depuis son arrivée au lycée, c'est une joie intense qui s'exprime en elle ! Car bien évidemment elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça, non, il fallait rajouter cette amour ridicule. Elle qui se pensait stoïque, c'est son deuxième prénom d'ailleurs, et pourtant elle ne l'est plus quand il se trouve dans les parages. En parlant du fait d'être stoïque, à son arrivé dans le lycée, elle ne parlait à personne et ne montrait aucuns sentiments jusqu'à ce que ce « Flash » vienne lui adresser la parole et lui fasse une blague, très douteuse soit dit en passant, après lui avoir dit qu'elle était « super mignonne », bien sure, Haley n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à ce genre de personne et en plus elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce « Flash » donc elle décida de garder sa tête stoïque, de faire comme si il n'existait pas et de passer mon chemin. Depuis cette incident où Eugene reçut le plus gros vent de sa vie d'après ses amis, tout le monde l'appelle « Haley la muraille de Chine », enfin surtout les personnes qui veulent embêter Flash et lui rappeler « cet échec cuisant ». C'est grâce à cela que Michelle est venue vers elle pour manger, elles avaient pas parlé une seule fois mais c'était naturelle, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, leurs complicité est vite arrivée et elle lui appris à vivre à peu près comme une adolescente de son âge dans un lycée du Queens, sans même lui demander pourquoi elle était si bizarre, et pour cela, Haley lui en est reconnaissante

-Haley ? Encore en train de rêvasser ? Dit Michelle en prenant la voix du prof et lui montrant un dessin de sa meilleure amie désespérée. J'aime dessiner les gens en en détresse. Elle sourit avec ce sourire qui lui allait si bien.

-Je le sais, mais actuellement, je ne suis plus en détresse car j'ai mon sauveur Peter. Dit Haley en souriant, encore une chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude…

-Combien de fois je dois te dire d'arrêter de parler comme une diplomate et le fait que tu dise des choses aussi niaises me donne envie de vomir…

-Haha t'es bien là seule personne qui me fasse rire dans ce monde !

-Contente de l'apprendre. Dit Michelle en lui faisant un petit sourire, elle ne montre pas souvent ses sentiments même avec elle, Haley était pareil avant mais grâce à elle, elle a appris à les exprimer plus ouvertement avec elle, néanmoins elle reste moins expressive avec les autres.

La dernière heure de cours est passé et Haley était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait même plus la motivation de rentrer chez elle, et encore moins de bouger le lendemain…

-Je ne veux pas partir demain !!

-Quoi ? Tu vas encore visiter de la famille ? Je trouve ça injuste que tu rate tout le temps autant de cours et que t'ai la meilleure moyenne de tout le lycée !

-C'est le talent MJ que veux tu !

-Depuis quand tu fais des blagues Haley ?

-Depuis que je bats dans toutes les matières, salut ! Cria Haley en lui faisant un clin d'œil et courant vers son bus.

-Vas te faire foutre ! Entendit elle alors qu'elle vit Michelle lui faire un très beau doigt d'honneur comme elle sait si bien les faire.

Haley ne voulait vraiment pas aller à Berlin, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'est l'une des missions les plus importantes qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. C'est pas pour autant qu'elle se sent super enthousiaste d'y aller.

Arrivée à l'aéroport de Berlin, Haley, habillée de son costume violet et noir en cuir avec sa capuche violette cachant ses longs cheveux, sa frange noirs bleutés, ses yeux bleu clairs intenses et un masque noir cachant son nez et sa bouche, se tient en haut d'un poteau accroupi les genoux écartés et les coudes sur ses cuisses, elle regarde la scène déplorable qui se déroule sous ses yeux ; les personnes ayant sauvé le monde surnommés les avengers se battaient en ce moment même… On lui avait déjà expliqué la situation mais cela lui fait bizarre de voir cela en vrai… Maintenant elle observe et attend le moment où on aura besoin d'elle. Ce moment n'avait pas tardé à arriver, l'homme déguisé en araignée se retrouvait coincé à devoir porter une grosse cargaison après son altercation contre captain américa et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Merde !! Il s'était mit dans une belle situation !! Peter était à la fois content et flippé, content parce qu'il vient de parler avec Captain America et qu'il lui a fait un compliment et flippé car ça va faire assez longtemps qu'il est coincé dans cette position avec cette cargaison sur les bras en ayant peur de se faire écraser, il ne pouvait pas la faire tomber devant ou sur le côté de peur de se blesser gravement au dos et aux côtes, il attend de l'aide mais personne semble libre…

-Aller Peter, calme toi, c'est la première fois que t'es à Berlin ! Profites -en et arrêtes de penser au fait que tu puisses mourir d'une mort ridicule du genre se faire écraser par une cargaison… Se chuchota Spiderman.

D'un coup il cru halluciner, il vit arriver une femme dont il ne pu voir son visage caché par une capuche et un masque noir et violet, elle semblait venir pour l'aider mais…

-Ne vous approchez pas madame !! Vous risquez de vous blesser !!

La mystérieuse femme ne répondît pas, lui pris la cargaison des mains et la posa tranquillement au sol.

-Oh… Merci beaucoup ! Euh qui… qui êtes vous au fait ?

-Je suis une des votre, envoyée ici pour aider l'équipe d'Iron man si c'est ça ta question.

-Euh oui c'est à peu près ça… Je m'appelle Spiderman au fait. Fit Peter en tendant sa main vers la femme qu'elle secoua. Tu as un nom ?

-On m'appelle night sparow.

-Enchanté Night Sparow ! Il continua à serrer sa main un peu trop longtemps… Ah excuse moi… Fit Peter en lâchant sa main.

-On doit aller aider Iron man.

Steve venait d'arriver dans le garage où l'avion se trouvait avec Bucky quand il y vit Natasha qui préféra électrocuter Black Panther.

-Dépêchez-vous allez-y avant que je ne change d'avis ! Dit Black Widow.

Il se dépêcha d'y aller quand d'un coup il entendit.

-STEVE A L'AIDE !!

Il se figea quand il vit Sharon au sol en train d'agoniser, sans même réfléchir il couru la rejoindre dehors.

-Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi tu m'as rejoins ?!

-Pour.. t'aider.. Elle toussa.

Le Captain la porta dans ses bras façons princesse quand d'un coup il se paralysa sous une électrocution, pétrifié il reconnu Haley à la place de la blonde sous sa capuche lui lançant un regard glaçant en lui ayant mît en plain cœur un taseur.

-Tony… t'as…app..elé..il est..tombé..bien bas Réussit à dire Steve alors qu'il convulsait par terre.

-Non, il n'est pas encore au courant que je suis là, je suis envoyée par…

-Night Sparaw ??!!! Cria Black Widow.

-Natasha. Je t'ai vu en plein acte de trahison, il est de mon devoir de t'arrêter.

L'ancienne espionne russe lui fit un regard désolé.

-Je ne peux pas me battre contre toi et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Les sentiments ne sont pas de mise dans une mission Natasha Romanhov.

Haley se jeta sur elle et commença un combat très acrobatique entre les deux femmes où Haley finit par dominer en lui faisant une prise à terre les jambes étranglant son cou et son bras bloqué.

-Tu.. as..perdu Haley.. Fit Black Widow rouge de l'étranglement.

La brune tourna sa tête et vit que Captain America n'y était plus, tout autant que son ami silver soldier. Elle vit les autres alliés de Steve se faire arrêter et Iron Man venir vers elle en criant.

-Que fais-tu là ??!!! Lâches-la c'est une alliée !!

-Elle nous a trahis en électrocutant Black Panther pour laisser Steve et son ami partir, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour les retenir toute seule mais je n'ai pas pu. Fit Haley en lâchant la rousse. Tony la regarda déçus en faisant signe aux agents pour l'arrêter.

-Agent double un jours, agent double toujours… Chuchota Tony en regardant Natasha se faire arrêter. Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es là ! Se retourna le milliardaire en la regardant énervé.

-Envoyée par le Shield.

-QUOI ??!! Le SIELD t'as ENVOYÉ sans ME prévenir ? Depuis quand tu continues à travailler pour eux ? Depuis que Nick Fury ne travaille plus pour eux tu n'étais plus censé travailler pour eux !!!

-Eh bien je m'ennuyais et je me trouvais plus utile en travaillant pour eux !!

-Mais c'est une blague !! Dites moi que c'est une blague !! Tu vas tout de suite rentrer chez toi !! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça !!

-Arrêtes de me traiter comme une enfant ! Et je ne travaille pas pour toi à ce que je sache !

-Une dispute de famille ? Stark, c'est ta fille ? Demanda Vision.

-Non il est loin de l'être. Cracha Haley plein de haine, Tony semblait blessé.

-Je dois aller voir James, il est dans un sale état, faudrait qu'on


End file.
